1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lint removal structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pet hair removal apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the removal of excess hair relative to an animal, such as a dog, cat, and the like, for grooming of such animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grooming rollers of various types, particularly for use with garments, is available in the prior art, as indicated by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,421,170; 4,422,201; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 276,763; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,337.
The prior art has heretofore, however, availed itself to the utilization of such structure relative to garments and is typically of an organization and configuration not efficient in the grooming of an animal.
In the regard, the present invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a pet hair removal apparatus setting forth the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the removal of excess hair relative to an animal and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.